Elements of Harmony
'The Elements of Harmony: '(CL 20, Strong Good) These legendary artifacts are semi-sentient items that seek to defeat evil. However, they cannot be used to kill any creature, and if attempts are made, the Elements go into hiding. Their origins are unknown, but they have left a lasting legacy in the history of Equus. They were first recorded being wielded by the Celestial Sisters, used to help usher in the Age of Harmony. The relics themselves typically manifest as necklaces, except for the Element of Magic, with appears as a tiara. Using the Element in the first place is a challenge in itself. Any evil creature who touches them automatically takes 3d8 holy damage just by touching them. Mortals can only wield one of the elements at the time, each one granting a different power. Each pony who wields on also must be chosen worthy by that element (subject to GM discretion). However, their true power lies with what happens when they are wielded together. If used in such a fashion, the users may choose, once per day, to activate the ultimate ability. The Elements are capable of producing an effect that harms one enemy selected by the casters. Since a creature cannot be killed with these, if the spell were to cause the target to die they are turned to stone as by the Flesh to Stone spell, or something similar. Damage dealt by Blast by Alignment: '''Chaotic Evil: '''50d10 '''Neutral or Lawful Evil: '''40d10 Boons Granted by Elements Honesty The bearer of this Element is trusted by the Lady of Honesty, Applejack. The bearer is chosen based on their truthfulness and gains a +6 bonus to Sense Motive checks. They also gain the ability to cast Zone of Truth 3/day as a supernatural ability Generosity The Bearer of Generosity is open when dealing with all and gains a +6 to Diplomacy checks. The bearer also gains a +5 bonus to combat maneuvers involving items. Loyalty The Bearer of Loyalty stays with their allies in the most dire situations and gains a +5 bonus on saving throws to resist mind-affecting abilities. The Bearer also gains +6 bonus to Acrobatics Laughter The Bearer of Laughter tries to stay joyous at all times and has a +6 bonus to Perform checks. The Bearer can also use the bard ability Inspire Courage as a level 15 bard three times per day. Kindness The champion of the Lady of Kindness, Fluttershy, the Bearer of Kindness believes in helping all, and as such, all Heal checks are made with a +6 bonus, and all healing spells heal an additional 2 points of damage. Magic (Friendship) The Bearer of Magic joins the other five elements together, held together with the power of friendship. The Bearer of Magic gains a +6 bonus to Spellcraft checks. For each Bearer of another Element that is within 50 feet of the Bearer of Magic, the Bearer of Magic gains a +1 bonus to caster level. In addition, when all six Elements are within range, the Bearer gains an additional +1 to their caster level. Category:Homebrew